starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
CT-7567
|genero = Varón |altura = 1,83 metros |pelo = Calvo (amarillo) |ojos = Castaños''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)'' |era = *Era del Alzamiento del ImperioStar Wars: The Clone Wars (novela) |afiliacion = *República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República ***Legión 501 ****Compañía Torrente }} El Capitán Rex (CT-7567) fue un capitán clon del ejército de la República, lideró la Legión 501 en sus comienzos y también fue un destacado soldado CAR antes que la legión surgiese. Pese a ser un clon, sobresalió por su liderazgo, coraje, valor y por su libre albedrío al expresar su opinión a sus superiores. Rex era especializado en el uso de muchas armas y algunas granadas, más que las de un CAR convencional. También era muy hábil en batallas aéreas en alturas considerables por medio del uso de jetpacks, como la misma que tenía su padre. En general Rex usaba un blaster pequeño en cada mano. Este personaje fue una figura clave en las Guerras Clon, especialmente la Batalla de Christophsis por su participación e interacción con los generales Jedi que participaron en ella como fueron Obi-Wan Kenobi‎ y Anakin Skywalker. Rex estuvo mucho tiempo en misiones de reconocimiento junto al afamado Comandante Cody, con quien sostuvo una alta camaradería, y ayudaron a los novatos clones a liberar el planeta Kamino de ser invadido por el General Grievous. Rex también participó en la Batalla de Bothawui, y luego ayudó a los Jedi Anakin Skywalker y Ahsoka Tano, en una Misión para destruir un puesto de espionaje de la Confederación, y fue uno de los pocos soldados clones, junto con el Sargento Denal, en sobrevivir a la contienda. Tras rescatar a la Mariscala Jedi Aayla Secura de una inminente derrota por parte de los separatistas, junto con Skywalker y Tano y el Comandante Bly, aterrizaron forzosamente en el sistema de Máridun, mientras que Rex y Bly ayudaban a un gravemente herido Skywalker, y unos nativos que los despreciaban enormemente, y mientras que los demás pedían ayuda. Cuando el General confederado, Lok Durd llegó al planeta para probar una nueva arma, el Defoliador, Rex y Bly ayudaron para detener la masacre de los habitantes del planeta. Luego, Rex sería el participante dentro de un conflicto fronterizo dentro del planeta de Orto Plutonia, y en Naboo fue una de las víctimas del letal Virus de la Sombra Azul. Rex también ayudó a Skywalker y a Tano durante la Batalla de Ryloth, y apoyó muchísimo a Ahsoka en su campaña espacial. Biografía Capitán Clon Rex fue uno de los muchos soldados de la República en ser clonados del cazarrecompensas Jango Fett, entrenado en Kamino por la República Galáctica, para luchar en el ejército clon. Los clones fueron entrenados para enfrentarse a la secesión armada que llevaba un conflicto civil con el país, conquistando cada vez más planetas, sistemas y sectores, haciendo que miles de territorios se separaran de la República, conocida formalmente como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, al explotar en una brutal guerra civil. Al poco tiempo, Rex fue ascendido al rango de capitán en las unidades militares conocidas como la Legión 501. Rex fue asignado al General Jedi Anakin Skywalker, y ambos participaron en muchas misiones, cada uno cuidándole la espalda al otro. También desarrollaría camaradería y amistad con el Comandante Cody.Además fue asesinado en el ataque al templo Jedi por el maestro Gonr-tant. Christophsis thumb|left|250px|Anakin Skywalker, Rex y la Compañía Torrente en la Batalla de Christophsis. Cuando la Confederación tomó el control del planeta Christophsis, el Mariscal Obi-Wan Kenobi, el General Skywalker, el Comandante Cody y Rex llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar a los civiles. Sin embargo, tras una fracasada emboscada a las fuerzas separatistas, los Jedi y sus más cercanos clones (Cody y Rex), creían que dentro de las líneas de la República debía de estar un traidor, los Jedi le confiaron a los comandantes una búsqueda a fondo del posible traidor, mientras estos marcharon a investigar los puestos centinelas de los separatistas. Tras una ardua investigación, Cody descubrió que el Sargento Slick era el traidor que andaban persiguiendo, tras varios ataques enemigos, y una huida feroz, sin contar las pérdidas de municiones, Rex y Cody apresaron a Slick, y lo llevaron lejos del planeta. La Confederación lanzó la primera ola de ataque, y los Jedi y sus fuerzas clones se vieron obligadas a retroceder. Cuando el ejército droide regresó en una fuerza masiva, Rex regresó a las primeras líneas de combate junto con Cody, Kenobi y Skywalker, y Rex y Anakin se fueron a destruir a los Tri-Droides junto con la ayuda de su Compañía Torrente, cuando el enemigo se retiró nuevamente, la nueva Pádawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, llegó justo a tiempo con los refuerzos. Rex no le tomó mucha importancia a un pleito corto que tuvieron los Jedi, cuando Anakin no quería aceptar a su pádawan. Rex logró conversar un tiempo corto con Tano, Rex notó la sensatez de la muchacha y su optimismo, pero este le aseguró que en la guerra encontraría miedo—y que cada clon era un individuo único, a pesar de su apariencia exacta. Mientras hablablan, ambos descubrieron que los confederados habían colocado un enorme escudo deflector, el cual le causaría muchos problemas a la República, a pesar de los refuerzos que tuvieran, haciendo que los enormes cañones que les había proporcionado el gobernador de Christophsis, resultaran inútiles completamente. Tras haber planeado varias estrategias, Cody, Rex y las tropas hacia las primeras líneas de combate, mientras que Obi-Wan "negociaba" con el General confederado, Whorm Loathsom, dándole tiempo a Skywalker y a Tano para destruir el generador del escudo. Una vez destruido el escudo, Rex le ordenó a los cañones volar en pedazos a toda la infantería enemiga, deteniendo la invasión a Christophsis. El Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda llegó con refuerzos clones justo a tiempo, mientras que les indicaba a la Compañía su nueva misión en Teth, y Rex preparó las tropas para la siguiente batalla. thumb|250px|Rex en la Batalla de Teth. Batalla de Teth Tras una conferencia con Yoda, Skywalker y Tano, a la Compañía Torrente se le fue asignada la misión para rescatar al hijo Huttlet del Señor del crimen, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, de manera de que se pudieran ganar la confianza del Hutt, y para que la República pudiera transitar de manera libre sus fuerzas por el Borde Exterior, dentro del Espacio Hutt, teniendo ventaja sobre las fuerzas separatistas. Al rastrear al Huttlet en la punta de un enorme barranco, las fuerzas de la República iniciaron un "asalto vertical" hacia los droides de combate allí situados, de manera que pudieran entrar al monasterio B'omarr donde estaba el hijo de Jabba. Tuvieron éxito en su misión, y los droides allí fueron destruidos, pero tres unidades de la Compañía Torrente formaron parte de las bajas de la República en la subida a la cima. Skywalker y Tano lograron rescatar al Huttlet, mientras que Rex y sus hombres aseguraban los alrededores del monasterio, La llegada de más droides confederados, forzó a las restantes fuerzas de clones, asegurarse dentro del monasterio, quedando completamente encerrados. Skywalker y Tano tuvieron que irse para buscar suministros médicos para curar al Huttlet, que aparentemente estaba enfermo, mientras que Rex se quedó con el resto de la compañía a asegurar el terreno. Una vez el ejército droide entró dentro del monasterio, y murieran más clones, tuvieron que rendirse, y Rex intentó matar de un disparo a la comandante de las fuerzas droides, la acólita oscura Asajj Ventress. Rex intentó matarla de un tiro de su pistola, pero la habilidad de la Jedi Oscura era impresionante, y con la Fuerza logró despojarlo del arma y ahorcarlo durante un tiempo. Ventress le exijió que le dijera dónde estaba el General Skywalker, con lo que Rex valientemente se negó a dar, entonces, logró usar un truco mental para hacer que contactara al Jedi. Sin embargo, Ventress subestimó el esfuerzo mental de Rex—al contactar a Skywalker, logró llamarlo por su primer nombre, "Anakin", en lugar de "General Skywalker", como debían referirse los soldados a sus generales. Ventress se dio cuenta, y decidió atrincherar el castillo para que nadie saliera, quedándose ella sola para enfrentar a los Jedi, mientras que sus droides mantenían apresados a los seis clones restantes. thumb|left|250px|Rex le dispara a Ventress. Rex y los demás clones lograron despojarse de sus esposas, y tomar varias de las armas de sus apresores, utilizando a un vehículo AT-TE caído para cubrirse de los disparos enemigos. Skywalker y Tano escaparon el monasterio, encontrando un carguero viejo, el cual usaron para poder regresar al porche del castillo, donde estaba el enfrentamiento de los clones. Sin embargo, bajo la estrica orden por Kenobi para regresar al Huttlet sano y salvo a su padre, Skywalker y Tano tuvieron que alejarse del planeta hacia uno de sus cruceros para darle atención médica, sin darle ayuda a Rex, el cual comprendió la situación sin problema. El Mariscal Kenobi y el Batallón de Ataque 212 de Cody llegaron tan pronto como pudieron para ayudar a las tropas de la Compañía Torrente, y contrarrestar el fuego de la Confederación. Luego, Rex y Cody se reunieron, echándose bromas hablando de que pudieron haber hecho las cosas mejor llegando antes y habiendo asegurado el castillo sin problema, previendo la llegada de los refuerzos droides, aplicando de manera correcta la avanzada de la infantería. Los esclavistas de Zygerria La Batalla de Kiros thumb|left|200px|Rex y el Mariscal Kenobi en Kiros. Cuando el Conde Dooku tomó el control del planeta de Kiros y de todos sus habitantes Togruta, utilizando la base como refugio, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Cody y Rex fueron a ayudar a los civiles a combatir la presencia separatista. Rex fue junto con el Mariscal Kenobi abordo de un speeder, mientras que Anakin y Ahsoka se iban en otro, ayudándolos, destruyendo a los droides que estaban en la plaza central del ayuntaminento.Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros Anakin insistió con Obi-Wan acerca de la puntuación que llevaban al destruir a los droides de allí, Rex intentó destruir los mayores droides posibles para que no siguieran con el juego, y tras destruir un par de tanques AAT, Anakin y Ahsoka aceptaron la "victoria" de Rex y Obi-Wan. thumb|300px|Los soldados de la Compañía Fantasma se organizan. Waxer, le dijo al Mariscal Kenobi acerca del avance realizado por la Compañía Fantasma del Comandante Cody, y que estaban conquistando todo el extremo sur de la ciudad principal. Obi-Wan, Rex, Anakin y Ahsoka se quedaron cerca del palacio de la capital para arrestar al comandante de los droides. Anakin y Ahsoka conversaron un tiempo acerca de la destrucción del pueblo Togruta, mientras que Rex y Obi-Wan estuvieron en la salida del palacio central, cuando un soldado del Comandante Cody que había estado dentro de la fortaleza, le informa acerca de las exijencias del comandante separatista, la idea de que Obi-Wan, apodado el "negociador", fuera a hablar con este para una supuesta rendición. Obi-Wan se marchó, dejando a Rex, Anakin y a Ahsoka en las afueras del palacio, tras averiguar acerca de unos explosivos regados en toda la ciudad, y sin el rastro de ni siquiera un solo Togruta, Rex, Cody, Anakin y Ahsoka se fueron por la capital, intentancdo encontrar dichos explosivos. Dentro de poco, Obi-Wan había derrotado al comandante en una pelea corta, y Ahsoka y Anakin habían encontrado todos los explosivos y los deshabilitaron a tiempo. Entonces, tras las investigaciones clones en la base separatista, descubrieron que los Togruta habían sido vendidos a unos esclavistas en el sistema de Zygerria. thumb|left|250px|Rex, Skywalker, Kenobi, Ahsoka y los clones se infiltran en el carguero de Onyx. En busca de la población perdida El Maestro Yoda contactó a Kenobi, Skywalker y a Tano, hablándoles sobre la campaña de desprestigio de la República, comenzada por el Conde Dooku. Ahsoka decide que se debe ir a buscar a los Togruta desaparecidos, y se percatan de que los esclavistas Zygerrianos son de los peores vendedores de esclavos de la galaxia, y que dentro de poco llevarán a cabo una subasta especial de los esclavos Togruta.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: The Slave Traders of Zygerria Rex organizó las tropas desde la superficie del planeta, listos para buscar a los Zygerrianos esclavistas. Tras dar vueltas cerca de un campo de asteroides cercano a Zygerria, abordo del ''Crepúsculo'', descubren la nave del capitán Zygerriano (también esclavista), Onyx. Tras una escaramuza contra este, finalmente termina por llevarse a Ahsoka como su esclava, con el fin de ir a empeñarla en la venta de esclavos, pero Anakin y Obi-Wan planearon una estrategia para volver a infiltrarse en el carguero. thumb|250px|El pulpo de Onyx ataca a Rex y a los Jedi. Sin embargo, la astucia de Onyx era mayor a la que esperaban, cuando este soltó un enorme pulpo en el espacio, devorando a casi todos los clones de Obi-Wan y Anakin, pero Rex sobrevivió, y le dio dos disparos en un ojo a la bestia, quedando completamente ciega, mientras que Kenobi le cortó casi todos los tentáculos. Pero definitivamente murió cuando Skywalker le clavó su espada láser en la frente, dando fin al pulpo. Rex y Kenobi lograron abrir una escotilla, y volver a abordar la nave de Onyx. Entonces, le exijieron al capitán el paradero de los Togruta esclavizados, y este habló acerca de la reina Zygerriana y la subasta de esclavos, luego fue apresado por los clones. Luego, los Jedi y el capitán tomaron el control de la nave de Onyx, tras haberlo llevado a una fragata de la República para que lo encarcelaran. Kenobi y Skywalker dedujeron que deberían atravesar el sistema Zygerria, donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta de los esclavos, pero al llegar encontraron en mayoría, naves separatistas.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: Into the Depths of Zygerria Rex tuvo que quitarse el casco y ponerse otra ropa para que los droides les permitieran pasar hacia la superficie del planeta. Luego, a Skywalker se le ocurrió la idea de hacerse pasar como un esclavista, para poder entrar en la subasta, siendo Ahsoka su "esclava" togruta. Al principio, a Anakin no le gustaba esa idea, pero Kenobi y Tano lograron convencerlo, definitivamente yéndose, mientras que Kenobi consiguió la armadura de Onyx y se la dio al Capitán Rex para que la usara, como si fuese el policía apresor de un prisionero (Kenobi), para que pudieran entrar en la cárcel donde estaría el gobernador de Kiros. Tras una separación de Ahsoka de Skywalker, donde supuestamente fue a ver a una reina, Tano los acompañó a buscar a los prisioneros. Efectivamente, dentro de pocos momentos, habían encontrado al gobernador apresado, el plan de los Zygerrianos era ofrecerlos al mejor postor, de manera que se hicieran pasar por esclavos sumamente especiales, pese a ser pacifistas, que no oponían ninguna resistencia. Varios guardias capturaron a Kenobi, y Tano fue llevada ante Skywalker en la subasta, quien al parecer se estaba ganando la confianza de esta supuesta "reina". thumb|left|230px|Rex en armadura de guardia Zygerriano en plena subasta de esclavos. La Subasta del Millón de Almas Rex logró infiltrarse hasta el palco de la reina, donde no sólo estaban otros esclavista como ella, sino nada menos que la presidente del Gremio de Comerciantes, Shu Mai, y el Emir de la Unión Tecnológica, Wat Tambor, quienes, a pesar de su orgullo y altas sumas de dinero, se inclinaban ante la reina.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls Skywalker parecía haberle tomado mucho cariño a la reina, puesto que esta golpeaba a Tano constantemente como si fuera una basura, mientras que un presentador estaba sacando a todos los esclavos togruta que habían. Cuando Mai y Tambor vieron al Jedi, decidieron irse inmediatamente sin explicar por qué motivo. thumb|250px|Rex le dispara a los guardias Zygerrianos en plena subasta. Pero Rex estaba listo, y antes de que pudieran hacerle nada a los togruta, disparó como francotirador desde el palco y mató a todos los guardias, dándole tiempo a los Jedi para tomar sus espadas e iniciar la batalla. La Reina salió corriendo hacia el palco y Skywalker intentó seguirla para arrestarla. Kenobi le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero para entonces, este ya había sido arrestado y sacado fuera del auditorium donde se llevaba a cabo la subasta. Skywalker también fue capturado, y Tano fue transportada en unas cajas lejos de la ciudad, probablemente a matarla, mientras que Rex se quedó listo en Zygerria para contactar a las fuerzas de la República. Batalla en el Puesto de Pastil Asignado para inspeccionar los puestos centinelas de control de la República, junto con el Comandante Cody, Rex fue a inspeccionar uno en Pastil. Tras una pasada por encima, Rex se percató de lo callado que estaba. En el camino de la investigación, encontraron un soldado que logró escapar de una matanza en el puesto centinela, llamado Stripe, les informó acerca de que un androide asesino serie MSE había asediado el puesto, matando a la mayoría de su comando, apodado por los soldados como " Rodent", y eso había sido hace varias horas. Alzando una enorme bandera roja, Rex llamó a alerta, para que todos los soldados sobrevivientes se reuniesen junto a él y al comandante, para planear una estrategia y matar al Rodent. Al principio, los clones sospecharon de una paranoia en Rex, pero efectivamente se había vuelto un problema, sin embargo, el droide fue localizado y el capitán le dio un tiro, ocasionando su destrucción, pero desplegando un pequeño droide espía con cuatro ruedas, que comenzaron a moverse apresuradamente para escapar. Los clones dispararon, pero sólo lograron darle a tres ruedas, el androide podía moverse todavía con una sola, y se había alejado bastante, entonces, Stripe le lanzó un detonador térmico que de una vez lo voló en pedazos. Con el problema resuelto, Rex felicitó a los soldados y les encomendó la que llamó "importante misión" para limpiar el desastre y dejar limpio el edificio. Batalla en la Luna Rishi [[Archivo:Rex_gun.jpg|thumb|left|250px|"¡Afirmativo!"]] Cuando el transporte de Rex y Cody llegó al puesto de vigilancia de la luna Rishi, ambos fueron recibidos por un soldado clon que decía que no era para nada necesaria la inspección a la estación. Luego, Rex y Cody vieron una bengala de ataque droide (lanzada por Hevy) por lo que Rex terminaría disparandole en la frente, haciendo que Cody se sorprendiera. Sin embargo, cuando Rex quitó el casco del "soldado", ambos vieron que no era más que un Droide comando serie BX. De pronto, se vieron rodeados por más droides de esos, y comenzó un ataque sobre los dos clones, regando por todas partes explosivos. Rex y Cody lograron escapar; sin embargo, cuando su transporte fue destruido por uno de los explosivos, no tenían cómo irse de allí o cómo contactar a la República. Entonces, Cody y Rex ya conocían a los clones novatos, que estaban a cargo del puesto de comunicaciones, Eco, Cincos y Hevy, poco antes de que la luna fuera invadida. Rex los apodó como "brillantes"—un sobrenombre muy despectivo, puesto para los soldados clones novatos, debido a su armadura limpia, que todavía no había visto acción alguna—y junto con Cody, organizaron un plan para volver a tomar la estación. Al paercatarse de que una flota confederada proveniente de lo desconocido, bajo el comando del General Grievous, se dieron cuenta de que Kamino, el planeta hogar de todos aquellos clones, estaba en alto riesgo. Y para peor, los droides habían estado transmitiendo la señal de "todo en orden" a las fuerzas de la República del Borde Exterior, manteniéndose sin ser informada del ataque a la luna. Rex ideó un plan para entrar a la base y destruirla, de manera de que la República fuera alertada. Tomó la cabeza de un droide comando, y se hizo pasar por uno al entrar en la puerta, cuando los soldados adentro le vieron el casco, pensando que era un espía que habían mandado, le pidió que se quitara el casco, Rex se agachó ante la cámara externa, y mostró la cabeza del droide. Los soldados dentro abrieron la puerta, sólo para ser pedazos en cuanto los clones entraran. Rex vio que una inminente invasión se dirigía a la luna, y Hevy le mostró un tónel de tibanna líquida que allí tenían, pensando que así pudieran destruir la estación. Hevy y Cody salieron un momento a combatir a varios droides nuevamente enviados por Grievous, tras un combate en la plataforma de la base, Rex y los demás salieron de la estación, reuniéndose con Cody en el otro extremo, pero entonces, se percataron de que Hevy se había quedado dentro de la estación, aparentemente a activar los explosivos. Los cuatro se devolvieron para ayudarlo, pero cuando todos los confederados se internaron dentro de la estación, esta voló en pedazos, con Hevy haciendo un venerable acto de inmolación. Dentro de poco, la República llegó con refuerzos al sistema, bajo el comando del Mariscal Kenobi y el General Skywalker, junto con el Almirante Wullf Yularen, haciendo que toda la flota de Grievous huyera lejos del sistema. Rex y Cody ascendieron a los soldados restantes: Eco y Cincos, quienes entraron en la Legión 501 debido al sacrificio de su compañero. thumb|250px|Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka y Rex se comunican con Obi-Wan durante la Batalla de Bothawui. Batalla en Bothawui Poco después, Rex estuvo junto con el General Skywalker y la Comandante Tano, protegiendo el sistema de Bothawui. Después de la reciente derrota en Falleen, el General Grievous y su flota confederada procedieron a atacar la flota de Skywalker con tres cruceros clase Venator, incluyendo a su nave insignia, el ''Resolute''.The Clone Wars: Espacio Salvaje El Mariscal Kenobi contactó a Skywalker, advirtiéndole que la flota del enemigo era muy grande, y que lo más recomendable para la flota era retirarse, sin embargo, Skywalker se rehusó y diseñó una estrategia para contraatacar. Skywalker puso a Rex a cargo de diferentes brigadas de vehículos de asalto AT-TE en varios asteroides, intentando dispararle a Grievous tan pronto sus naves atravesaran el campo. La flota de Grievous, conformada únicamente por varias [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|Fragatas estelares clase Munificente]], cayó fácilmente en la trampa de Skywalker, y finalmente, el General Kaleesh se vio forzado a escapar en su caza, dejando a su flota destrozada detrás de ellos. Skywalker intentó perseguir a Grievous en su nave, junto con su droide astromecánico, R2-D2. Después de que los sistemas de su caza se recalentaran, la nave terminó completamente dañada al chocar con un campo de escombros, pero Rex logró rescatarlo. Sin embargo, cuando Skywalker se despertó medio día después en el hospital del Resolute, descubriendo que Artoo había desaparecido en el accidente. Skywalker y Tano se fueron en el Crepúsculo a buscar a Artoo dentro de un carguero trandoshano, y se fueron en un frustrado intento por matarlos, pero no sabían que el traficante de droides trandoshano, Gha Nachkt, ya le había vendido el droide al General Grievous, y estaba llevándoselo. Cuando regresaron, Skywalker tuvo que irse a explorar con el droide astromecánico R3-S6 en su caza, buscando un puesto de comunicaciones separatista, y cuando vieron que estaba en problemas, Rex y Tano tomaron el Crepúsculo para ayudar a Skywalker de un ataque droide. Al salir del hiperespacio, pudieron ayudar a Skywalker justo a tiempo de ser destruido a manos de las fragatas Munificentes de Grievous, poudiendo escapar del sistema. Misión a la Estación Skytop thumb|Rex jura que jamás volverá a cargar un astromecánico. El astromecánico R2-D2 fue secuestrado por un Trandoshano traficante llamado Gha Nackt. Tenían que encontrar un puesto de escucha Separatista y dan con casualidad con R2. Llegan a una luna en el Borde Exterior donde fue rastreada la señal del androide navegador. Ahsoka le dice a Rex que él tiene que cargar al androide R3-S6, porque fue el último que se dispuso a salir. Rex se lo cuelga adelante como si de una mochila se tratase y caen desde el Crepúsculo a la esfera de batalla con perfecta coordinación sin llamar la atención de los Separatistas. thumb|[[Ahsoka Tano salva a Rex del General Grievous.]] Rex y sus pelotones iniciaro la batalla por los corredores de la estación. Destruyeron a casi todos los droides y se encontraron con el General Grievous quien peleó con Ahsoka un largo tiempo y luiego se marchó de la esfera que iba a ser destruida. Rex se fue junto a los clones y Ahsoka al Crepúsculo y se marcharon de ahí, mientras Anakin volvía a salvo con R2-D2. De vuelta a Christophsis De algún modo, durante las Guerras Clónicas, Rex, junto con la Senadora Padmé Amidala, R2-D2 y C-3PO fueron enviados a Christophsis a investigar los cristales que fuern robados del planeta por las Hermanas de la Noche. Durante la misión, Rex resultó herido en un tiroteo, y los cuatro fueron capturados y encerrados en una prisión. Un equió de dos Jedis, junto con los soldados de Asalto Clones liderados por el Comandante Gree fueron asignados a Christophsis a rescatarlos. Los Jedi intentaron encontrar a los prisioneros, y los cuatro escaparon en la Cañonera LAAT de Gree, la cualbrindó ayuda médica para Rex. 4 Rex también luchó en lugares como Gwori, Vanquor, Kiros y otros lugares. Batalla en Quell Después de eso, Rex ayudó a Anakin Skywalker y a Ahsoka Tano rescatando a Aayla Secura. Llegaron a la nave y fue rescatada cuando Anakin los metió forzosamente en una puerta salvándolos de una terrible explosión. Anakin estaba muriendo, y su cañonera fue aplastada en Maridun. Cuando vieron que había gente en el planeta, Secura, Ahsoka, Bly y los demás clones se fueron en busca de ayuda, mientras Rex cuidaba a Anakin. Rex fue atacado por una Mastif Phalone, pero le disparó y huyó rapidamente. Luego, Rex y Anakin atacados por más Mastif Phalones. Ahsoka, Bly, y Wag Too llegaron a rescatarlos. Rex mató uno de ellos y los demás acabaron con el resto. Entonces llevaron a Anakin a una villa cercana para que le dieran un tratamiento médico. Batalla de Maridun thumb|left|200px|Rex vigilando a Skywalker en Maridun Aún atrapado en Maridun, Lok Durd aterrizó en el planeta con un ejército de droides separatistas, pensando utilizar el sistema como sede de demostración de un nuevo armamento de la Confederación. Los Jedi y los clones, después de la destrucción de su nave, se dirigen hacia un pueblo Lurmeno donde conocen a Wag Too quien cura las heridas de Anakin. Mas adelante abandonaron la colonia, intentando salvar a los Lurmenos de ser masacrados en el planeta. Tratando de acercarse para averiguar más del armamento, Rex y Bly escaparon de milagro de la primera prueba de este. Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Rex y Bly consiguieron robar un transporte de una plataforma en un edificio separatista, pero en lugar de abandonar el planeta, los cinco se devolvieron hacia la colonia de los Lumernon, para protegerlos de cualquier intento de probar el arma separatista, que a ellos los implicase. Rex y Bly estuvieron mucho tiempo en un feroz tiroteo contra los droides para darle tiempo a los Jedi, y exitosamente los destruyeron, cuando Anakin logró infiltrarse en la estación separatista, destruir el prototipo del arma y capturar a Lok Durd. Una vez preparados para irse del planeta con su valioso rehén, una fuerza especializada de la República invadió el planeta, comandados por el Almirante Yularen y su crucero insignia, el Resoloute. Batalla de Orto Plutonia thumb|200px|Rex pilota una Moto Freeco, como [[soldado clon de asalto para entornos fríos]] Rex fue junto Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi al planeta Orto Plutonia, a investigar la misteriosa desaparición de una base de seguridad de la Rerpública. Resulta que llegaron en plena declaración de una guerra civil, entre los nativos Talz, y los Dignatarios Pantoranos, pero la cuestión se complicó, cuando al capitán se le encomendó la completa protección y resguardo del Jefe de Tribuna Chi Cho. Cuando los Talz decidieron organizar un masivo atentado contra la vida del Jefe de Tribuna, asedieron el edificio donde se encontraba junto a Rex, y este le ordenó al capitán clon atacarlos, pero respondió que su encomienda era únicamente resguardarlo. Sin embargo, no tuvo otra opción cuando los nativos los atacaron violentamente, cabalgando criaturas Narglatch, y el Jefe de Tribuna fue brutalmente herido. Rex lo llevó a un refugio, y decidió enfrentar clandestinamente a los Talz, durante un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que los Jedi llegaron. Cuando el fuego cesó, la República llegó al planeta, y el Senador Riyo Chuchi fue capaz de iniciar una asamblea con los Talz y llegaron a un acuerdo de paz, pero el Jefe de Tribuna Chi Cho murió debido a la herida severa causada por los nativos. Batalla en Naboo [[Archivo:Rexxxxx.jpg|thumb|left|200px|'Rex' es infectado por el Virus de la Sombra Azul, es cargado en una camillla para ser tratado.]] Cuando la Senadora Padmé Amidala y el Representante Senatorial Jar Jar Binks fueron secuestrados, debido a una inspección que hacían para encontrar un laboratorio separatista oculto en Naboo, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Anakin y Rex tuvieron que rescatarlos inmediatamente. Tuvieron éxito, y lograron capturar incluso al Doctor Nuvo Vindi, quien pensaba liberar el letal Virus de la Sombra Azul. Desgraciadamente, uno de los droides asesinos de Vindi que pudo sobrevivir, tomó la última toxina del virus y lo colocó en una bomba. El droide la hizo estallar luego, y que pronto hizo liberar el virus por todo el búnquer. Anakin y Obi-Wan habían estado afuera del laboratorio cuando se esparció el virus, para salvar a sus amigos, fueron en busca del único antídoto capaz de eliminar la toxina, la Raíz de Reeksa, en el sistema Iego. El virus estuvo a punto de acabar con todos dentro del edificio subterráneo, incluyendo a Rex, Padmé, Ahsoka, Jar Jar y muchos otros soldados clones, pero afortunadamente, Vindu quedó preso, la República invadió el planeta y Anakin y Obi-Wan lograron encontrar el antídoto y curar a tiempo a los infectados. Batalla en Ryloth thumb|250px|Rex, hablando con un oficial clon y Ahsoka Tano. Tan pronto el líder de la Unión Tecnológica, Wat Tambor, tomó el control de Ryloth, hizo esclavizar a toda su población Twi'lek, Rex, junto con Anakin, Ahsoka y el Almirante Yularen se encargaron de acabar con el enorme bloqueo separatista en el sistema, y despejar el espacio para que las fuerzas de invasión pudieran aterrizar. Desafortunadamente, cuando Ahsoka lideró un escuadrón de cazas V-19 contra los droides, sus refuerzos llegaron al sistema, y de inmediato recibió una orden de retirarse de ahí, y apoyar a la República a reforzarse. El Resolute fue dañado (casi destruido), y el Almirante Yularen quedó gravemente herido, y Ahsoka logró regresar exitosamente, pero en el camino perdió a la mitad de su escuadrón. Tras eso, las fuerzas de la República fueron forzadas a retirarse, e incluso Ahsoka quedó herida. Rex le dijo a Anakin que el General Mace Windu demandaba un reporte de la misión llevada a cabo, pero no sabían que hacer si no habían progresado en lo absoluto, sin embargo fue junto a Rex a informar. Incluso con tan solo la mitad de sus fuerzas funcionando, Anakin les ordenó seguir atacando. Anakin envió a Rex a buscar a Ahsoka en medio de un crucero asediado por la desesperación, el terror y el peligro. El capitán la encontró, pidiéndole disculpas a un turbulento Almirante Yularen. Anakin ideó entonces un plan, para pilotar un Defensor sólo, para atacar la nave de control, dejando únicamente a droides sin control liderando el bloqueo. Rex ayudó a Ahsoka, quien estaba todavía cansada, pero decidió irse a luchar contra el resto del bloqueo, desobedeciendo las órdenes de su maestro. En pleno furor del combate, Rex cuestionaba seriamente el plan de Anakin, e intentó ayudar a Ahsoka, debido a su inexperiencia, pero en pleno intento, enfrentó la cruenta realidad de la situación. Ahsoka insistía en un plan para dirigir todo el comando del Resolute contra el bloqueo, ordenando soltar todos los cazas, pero el Almirante Yularen tenía serias dudas, al igual que los demás, la supuesta victoria de aquel plan sorpresivo. El plan sin embargo, funcionó, y Ahsoka fue capaz de iniciar un bombardeo contra las fragatas en el bloqueo, las fuerzas de invasión llegaron, y envió a Rex para separar transportes para que Anakin pudiera escapar. Primera Batalla de Saleucami Rex junto con Jesse, Kix y Hardcase fueron enviados por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi a intentar encontrar al General Grievous. Por el camino Rex fue disparado gravemente en el pecho por droides comando. Jesse le dijo a Kix que trataran a Rex, pero no pudieron hacerlo al aire libre. En necesidad de atención médica, los clones, transportando a Rex en uno de sus deslizadores, fue en busca de refugio y, finalmente, se detuvieron en una pequeña granja donde fueron recibidos por una twi'lek llamada Suu, que estaba armada con un bláster. Jesse le dijo que necesitaban ayuda, y Suu los aceptó. Mientras Rex descansaba, oyó un ruido; tomó su bláster, pero fue desarmado por Cut Lawquane(Clon desertor). Después, es invitado a comer con las familia de Cut Lawquane y es allí donde es cuestionado por Lawquane si la vida que lleva es la que quiere, le dice que ve como mira a su familia y se pregunta ¿Cómo sería mi vida así?. Mas adelante los hijos de Lawquane: Shaeeah y Jek salen a jugar, pero encuentran una capsula con Droides comando los cuales atacan la casa, al final son vencidos por ambos clones. Escoltando a la Duquesa Satine Después de enviar y perder el contacto con los clones Mixer y Redeye quienes revisaban la zona de cargo en busca de Death Watch "Rex" solicita el apoyo de Anakin Skywalker. Cuando Anakin llega a la escena se separan para buscar a los clones perdidos. Anakin es el primero en encontrarse con el droide encargado de asesinar a sus compañeros, le logra cortar dos patas pero es brevemente noqueado por una cajas que lanza el droide, después llega Rex y Cody salvando a Anakin; pero rápidamente se dan cuenta que había una droide asesino más que se escapa por el elevador. Continuando la busqueda de más droides asesinos, Rex y Cody son atacados por droides asesinos pequeños y una vez más son salvados por Anakin; después encuentran al grande pero es Rex quien lo vence. Batalla de Malasatare Esta batalla ya había tomado mucho tiempo y muchas vidas, por lo cual en el Senado se buscó la aprobación del uso de la bomba electro-protónica sobre los droides, garantizando que solo afectaría a los droides. Los escuadrones clones liderados por Rex solo tenían que resistir, hasta que fuera soltada la bomba. thumb|Capitan rex fase 2 Armadura y Equipamiento La armadura de Rex usaba el color que fue diseñado para toda la Legión 501 que tenía en el año 19 ABY, pensado para ser de Armadura Fase I. Además lleva un kama y pauldron, y su casco muestra ojos Jaig . Lleva dos pistolas Bláster de mano DC-17, pero también utilizó un fusil Bláster DC-15. Y cuando lo requiere, Rex utiliza Mochilas Jet. Entre bastidores *De acuerdo con el comentario aparecido en el DVD de Clone Wars, los creadores primero pensaban poner a Alpha , el Soldado ARC aparecido en los cómics de Las Guerras Clónicas publicados por Dark Horse, como el personaje principal de la serie de Televisión proveniente. De cualquie manera, George Lucas se opuso porque su nueva historia traería personajes vistos anteriormente- Anakin, Artoo, Ahsoka, y ahora Alpha. Así que crearon un nuevo personaje Clon. *Rex es interpretado en inglés por Dee Bradley Baker, y en español latinoamericano por Miguel Ángel Chigliazza, quien le hace la voz a todos los clones. Características *Rex tiene una carácterística bastante parecida a las de Han Solo en los cómics de la Nueva República. *Es muy probable que Rex obtuviera su nombre del piloto droide, RX-24 (comunmente referido como "Capitán" Rex) de Star Tours de Disney. Apariciones * Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)| Novelización de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a million souls'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Salaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now and a slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *'' Serie de TV de The Clone Wars: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Apariciones No-Canónicas *Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars ad'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' Fuentes *The Clone Wars Visual Guide Notas y referencias Categoría:Capitanes Clones Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Clones Categoría:Infectados por el virus Categoría:Miembros de la Legión 501 Categoría:Esclavos